


Aoimoku

by AyzuLK



Series: Akai ito [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akai Ito, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Em um mundo em que quando nascem as pessoas desenvolvem duas marcas especiais tatuadas: A primeira delas, a data de quando conheceriam sua alma gêmea, a segunda, a data da sua morte.Não havia como muda-las, ou lutar contra elas.As datas no braço de Naruto eram iguais.As de Sasuke não.[Spin-off de akai ito, com a versão de Sasuke dos fatos da primeira one]





	Aoimoku

_Em um mundo em que quando nascem as pessoas desenvolvem duas marcas especiais tatuadas: A primeira delas, a data de quando conheceriam sua alma gêmea, a segunda, a data da sua morte._

_Não havia como muda-las, ou lutar contra elas._

_As datas no braço de Naruto eram iguais._

_As de Sasuke não._

**_[Spin-off de akai ito, com a versão de Sasuke dos fatos da primeira one]_ **

......

Minha primeira memória mais forte é do meu irmão me puxando pela casa em uma caixa de papelão. O cheiro de café recém passado no fim de tarde, e o som das risadas na casa arejada. Eu devia ter dois ou três anos de idade, é aquilo era tudo o que conhecia do mundo.

E então, eu lembro do meu irmão parar de me empurrar de forma repentina, e cair no chão gritando e segurando o próprio braço. Adultos correndo, minha mãe me pegando nos braços enquanto eu choro confuso. E enquanto ela me tira dali eu vejo meu pai ajoelhado no chão abraçando Itachi, enquanto ele grita.

Mais tarde naquela noite, eu fugi do quarto dos meus pais e fui para o quarto dele. Ele estava acordado deitado no futon, a expressão distante mesmo quando estende os braços para que eu chegasse mais perto. E enquanto ele me abraça, eu vejo o braço dele enfaixado pela primeira vez, onde antes havia uma das suas marcas.

A partir daquele dia, haveria apenas uma ferida que cicatrizaria com o tempo.

Eu recordo vagamente de depois. Do enterro de Shisui, do caixão pequeno, dos meus tios chorando. De como todas as crianças do distrito foram proibidas de ir nadar sozinha no lago por muito tempo.

Meu irmão nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Com três anos, então, eu tive o primeiro vislumbre de como era perder sua alma gêmea através de Itachi. E mesmo que anos depois ele tenha se casado, construído uma família, os olhos dele nunca mais foram os mesmos. E de vez em quando eu o via olhando a cicatriz em seu braço com o mesmo olhar distante daquela noite.

Foi nesse dia também que eu passei a temer a minha.

.............

Ninguém conseguia entender as minhas marcas.

Obito sempre fazia piadas de vampiros ao ver minha marca de vida. Ela marcava mais de 200 anos a frente, o que deveria ser uma total impossibilidade. Ninguém poderia viver tanto naturalmente.

Eu cresci vendo olhares tortos e surpresos, e sussurros estarrecidos. Ouvindo coisas sobre como eu deveria estar findado a coisas maravilhosas, e o quanto era sortudo.

Eu não achava sorte, principalmente ao comparar com de todos que eu conhecia, e perceber que eventualmente iria ficar completamente sozinho. Não havia notícias de ninguém com uma marca igual a essa.

E nesse meio tempo, a expressão distante de Itachi me assombrava mais que tudo.

Claro, que eu sabia que a marca variava de significado as vezes. Ou mesmo era inexistente em alguns. Pessoas que nasciam sem chance de encontrar suas almas gêmeas, por provavelmente elas terem ido, ou nem mesmo nascido no tempo deles. Em alguns, o próprio significado mudava. Lembrava de duas garotas que conheci na universidade que eram a alma gêmea uma da outra, ao mesmo tempo que eram melhores amigas, mas não estavam em um relacionamento amoroso.

Ou Hinata e Neji, que sabiam desde crianças que eram almas gêmeas, mas eram casados com outras pessoas. Tinha um garoto que tinha como alma gêmea sua amiga de infância, mas era gay, então continuavam com a presença constante um do outro como melhores amigos. Moravam até mesmo na casa do lado um do outro.

Eu, por outro lado, nunca me interessei por ninguém. Lembro de estar no primário, beijando Hinata atrás do ginásio e de não sentir nada. E então tempos depois Gaara no vestiário, e era o mesmo que beijar uma parede. Talvez eu fosse um daqueles que só sentiria algo pela pessoa certa, por mais piegas que soasse. Ou fosse apenas completamente assexual, e a pessoa sortuda na minha vida teria uma bela de uma surpresa.

Ficara muito tempo preocupado com isso, até minha mãe me assegurar que sempre haveria uma pessoa que caberia em todas as suas necessidades. Que a minha pessoa especial era exatamente aquilo que se precisava, na medida correta. Como a gentileza dela balanceava a rabugice de meu pai.

Então, eu apenas acalmara meu coração. Me formara, me tornara paramédico. O mais jovem em anos a conseguir o posto. Por vezes, ainda acordava suado no meio da noite, vendo os olhos vazios do meu irmão, e vasculhando minha marca, esperando ver algo de diferente.

Quando chegou a marca de um ano para a data correta, havia um calendário na minha geladeira, onde eu marcava os dias. Me sentia um idiota piegas, mas sempre que olhava para ele, me sentia mais centrado. Ter a perspectiva que vai estar sozinho, e ter uma sobrevida maior que todos, faz te querer esperar coisas boas também.

E aquela era a minha coisa boa. Imaginar como seria a pessoa, ele ou ela. Se minha mãe estava certa, se eu seria completamente aceito. Imaginava alguém no meu apartamento vazio, me esperando depois de uma madrugada particularmente difícil.

Tudo aquilo me fazia continuar seguindo em frente.

Quando o dia finalmente chegou, tentei controlar a expectativa. Era justamente o dia mais movimentado, ataques terroristas em diferentes locais em Tokyo mobilizaram todos. Havíamos salvo vidas naquele dia, mas também perdido muitos.

E a todo momento, em meio ao caos enquanto tentava salvar vidas, eu imaginava a terrível situação em que seria encontrar qualquer pessoa ali.

Eu já devia esperar o que estava vindo.

Ainda assim, quando aconteceu, foi como cair do prédio mais alto sem paraquedas. Uma queda no vazio, em que o chão nunca chega.

A princípio não o percebi, estava mais focado em tentar salvar sua vida e a da criança. E justo quando percebemos que não havia saída, o calor veio em meu braço, e então aqueles olhos azuis se fixaram nos meus, o rosto pálido em agonia.

E o horror da situação me tomou.

-Ei ei! Olhos azuis, foco em mim! – Ele nem mesmo parecia me ouvir no momento, olhando ao redor grogue. - Gaara! Tente mover os destroços. – Ele me olhou surpreso pelo capacete.

-Sasuke, se movermos...

-Ele vai morrer se não movermos também!

Percebi o momento em que ele notou. Outros ao redor também.

-Sasuke...eu sinto muito.

-Gaara! Agora!

Voltei ao outro, os olhos pareciam mais focados que há segundos atrás. Ele me olhava diretamente. Eram os olhos mais azuis que já tinha visto na vida.

-Não...não. Não vai fazer isso comigo.

Não podia ser verdade. Só podia ser uma piada.

-Finalmente...seu atrasado. –a voz dele estava fraca, a mão apertando a minha no entanto era forte. Talvez ainda tivesse uma chance. – Sou Naruto.

Ele sorria. O idiota estava com o corpo esmagado, e ainda sorria. Ainda assim, ele tentava fazer uma piada e me consolar.

Ele era  _perfeito._

Era exatamente como minha mãe falara.

Feito especialmente para mim. O que tornava tudo ainda mais  _insuportável._

Um grito surdo e um aperto mais forte. O pulso dele parecia mais fraco.

-Não tem como, ele vai morrer ainda mais rápido e sofrer ainda mais. – Alguém grunhiu. – Eu lamento. Lamento muito Sasuke.

-Sasuke, olhe o braço dele.

A voz de Gaara era baixa e calma no caos.

-O que...

-As datas, Sasuke. São iguais.

Meu coração bateu mais forte.

Pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-me resignado. Meus ombros se abaixaram em derrotada, e cai de joelhos no chão sujo. Senti uma mão em minha nuca, gelada, e então uma batida em meu ombro.

-Gaara...?

-Eu sei, vou cuidar da dor dele.

Os outros se afastavam, nos dando privacidade. Ele nem mesmo pareceu perceber a agulha intravenosa, os azuis focados em meu rosto, um sorriso leve nos lábios sujos de sangue.

-Olá Naruto. Sou Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Notei o momento em que a dor dele diminuiu. O rosto, mesmo coberto de fuligem, parecia mais bonito ainda sem as linhas de dor.

-Oi Sasuke. Não doí mais– os olhos estavam piscando de forma mais lenta.

Toquei o rosto dele, limpando a fuligem e acariciando seus cabelos. Queria ver os olhos abertos o máximo que pudesse. Havia tanto que queria saber, e não tinha tempo.

Que piada.

\- Que bom... – Senti minha voz cortar por aquele estranho. Por tudo o que poderia ter sido. - Logo tudo vai passar...

Eu podia nos ver, claramente. O homem que se metia no meio de uma bomba para salvar uma criança, e o paramédico. O homem que sorria mesmo sabendo que ia morrer, e o outro que não sorria há anos.

O homem sem tempo, e o que tinha tempo demais.

Nos poderíamos ter nos tornado os melhores amigos. Poderíamos ter nos apaixonado. Aqueles olhos azuis poderiam estar me esperando sempre que eu chegava no meu apartamento vazio.

– Fica comigo?

Engoli o choro, e por instinto, beijei a testa fria e suja. Meus olhos arderam, e me convenci que era a fuligem.

-Até o fim.

O fim, infelizmente, foi rápido demais.

..................

Quando os olhos azuis finalmente se fecharam, a dor em meu braço foi muito mais forte do que conseguia imaginar, ainda assim, não gritei nenhuma vez.

.................

Os pais dele haviam me dado uma caixa depois do enterro. Quase não tinha aparecido, mas não conseguia não ir. Talvez quisesse apenas me martirizar um pouco mais.

Itachi havia ido comigo, e ficado em meu apartamento por dias, não querendo me deixar sozinho. Queria me achar ridículo por me sentir assim, por alguém que mal conhecia.

No entanto, abrir a caixa me mostrou ele. Haviam livros que ele escrevera. Diários de viagens, fotos ao redor do mundo. Seus pensamentos, os sonhos de alguém que viveria pouco, que morreria jovem. Meu oposto em tudo.

Ele havia falado de mim também. E ri de verdade ao ler as ideias mirabolantes sobre como me encontraria. O humor negro em cada cenário me fez sentir exasperado, por ele ser um completo idiota.

Ao terminar, me senti pior. A cada imagem, cada frase, eu tinha mais certeza que teria realmente me apaixonado por aquele homem.

...............

-Talvez um dia vocês irão se encontrar.

Itachi me serviu o chá, o pôr-do-sol batendo na janela do meu apartamento. Era silencioso estar com ele, mas em nenhum momento ele me olhava com pena.

Só entendimento.

-Eu não sei se acredito nisso.

-Eu acredito.

O olhei surpreso, a voz dele estava firme, sem nenhuma dúvida.

-Eu tenho que sacudir Shisui ainda, por ter tentando atravessar a ponte sozinho.

Ele sorria tão serenamente, que me senti esperançoso.

-Talvez, apenas não fosse o tempo certo. – Ele continuou. – Para nós. Para vocês.

-Se isso te faz se sentir melhor.

Ele ficou pensativo, então riu baixo.

-Eu tenho esperança, Sasuke. Tudo tem propósito.

Talvez eu pudesse acreditar naquilo. Que nos encontraríamos ainda, olhos azuis e eu.

No tempo certo.

Tempo, afinal, era o que eu tinha de sobra.

............

_"Akai ito é uma lenda de origem chinesa sobre um fio vermelho invisível que une as "almas gêmeas", ou seja, as pessoas que estão predestinadas a ficarem juntas.O fio pode esticar ou se amarrar, mas nunca irá se partir."_


End file.
